Manipulation
by DRAGONKINGTANNIN666
Summary: Why was this happening? How could they do this to me? I just wanted to stop them from hurting mom. Now I am going to die. Slightly dark Issei. Strong/Smart Issei. OP Issei.


**Hey guys its me. I decided instead of changing the plot of The Cursed Gear User, I would make another story. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD or any other anime elements I may use in this story.**

 **Year 572 AD some place in Europe**

A little boy around the age of seven was walking down the road on his way home. All day long he was hearing hushed whispers about a _witch hunt._ Every so often he would hear the words witch hunt, when he would ask his mom about it she would avoid the topic. Saying 'You don't need to worry about it sweetie, now go play'.

He knew his mother was hiding something, but he didn't know what it was. But he did what his mother said and left the topic alone.

When he arrived home, he heard a scream and sounds of a fight. He immediately rushed inside, and saw about 10 men inside his home. His mother was tied up on the floor crying.

"We got you witch! You will repent for your sins by being burnt at the stake!" One of the men spoke.

"M-Mom? Whats go-going on?" The boy asked with fear in his voice.

"Issei! Run away! Please! Ru-" The woman was silenced by a boot to her head.

"Silence you witch!" The man then turned his head to Issei. "This must be the demon-spawn. Kill him now!"

Three men rushed at Issei with swords drawn. It all happened in a split second. The swords were about to slice clean through Issei, his mother broke free from her bonds and jumped in front of Issei.

One sword slashed into her shoulder, another cut her right leg off, and the third pierced straight through her stomach... and through Issei too.

Issei's mother laid on the ground dying, and Issei was in a similar fate. Issei was able to crawl over to his mom before she drew her final breath.

"Issei," his mother called out weakly," I...love...you..." and she passed way.

"M-Mom. MOM. MOM! WAKE UP PLEASE! MOM, WAKE UP!" Issei yelled in mourning for his deceased mother.

The wound in Issei's stomach started smoking, and healed shut. Issei then turned to the the men with anger, hate, and malice in his eyes.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED MY MOM! DIE!" Issei yelled with his voice taking a tone completely unlike on of a 7 year old child.

A man reached for Issei, but as soon as his hand touched Issei it blew up along with the rest of his arm and half of his face. Issei turned to another man and the man was bisected cleanly in two, as if an invisible sword sliced him in half.

Before any more men could die, Issei was hit in the temple with the handle of a sword. As unconsciousness was over taking him, he had just one thought _'Mom, why did this happen?'_

* * *

Issei smelled smoke, he thought in his head that it was his mom cooking breakfast. He was glad that it was all a dream, but then he opened his eyes.

He was bound to a stake 10 feet off the ground, at the bottom of the stake was a burning woodpile. He looked around, all the townspeople were there. They were all yelling something along the lines of 'BURN WITCH!'

He saw the men that had killed his mother, he wanted to yell but the smoke prevented him form doing so.

As the flames were climbing the stake, he thought, 'Why was this happening?' The flames reached his feet, 'How could they do this to me?' The flames were at his waist, 'I just wanted to stop them from hurting mom.' Now they were at his neck, 'Now I am going to die.' The flames fully engulfed him, and he voiced out his pain, rage, and suffering.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei awoke from his nightmare screaming. He was drenched in sweat and was rolled over in the floor.

"Damnit, I don't need to be reminded of what happened that day." Issei got up and got dressed. Today was his first day of high-school, he knew it wouldn't do any good. But when you have eternity to yourself you get bored. He walked downstairs, and went through the front door.

His new school was called Kuoh Academy, he chose to be in year 3, wanting to observe the younger classmen with seniority. His attire consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a black, long-sleeve button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and black dress shoes. His hair crimson with black tips, was cut just above his ears (a/n: like yuuto kiba's except longer bangs) .

When he arrived at his classroom he knocked on the door. A few seconds later the teacher opened the door. "Ah. You must be the new student, come on in."

Issei stood in front of the teachers desk. The teacher said,"Alright class, as you all may have heard. We have a new student today. Go on, introduce yourself."

Issei wrote his name on the board. "Hello my name is Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you all. Please treat me well." Issei said in a gentlemen's tone.

Issei noticed a girl with hair like his (minus the black tips and length) staring at him intently, and another girl with a long ponytail doing the same as the first.

' _Devils, eh? Maybe this will be more fun than I had originally thought.'_

"Does anyone have any questions?" The teacher asked inquisitively. A few girls raised their hands and he called on one.

"D-do you have a girlfriend, Hyoudou-kun?" The girl asked the same thing many girls were thinking.

"No, I used to, but not anymore," Issei replied with a hint of sadness in his eyes, that went unnoticed by everyone except the two devils.

"Can I be yours then?" A different girl asked hopefully.

"No, he's mine!" Another girl said defiantly. The class which was made of mostly girls, started arguing over who Issei's girlfriend would be.

"I'm gonna take my seat now." Issei told the teacher, who nodded with a sweatdrop at what the class was doing.

* * *

The day was going pretty smoothly, and the next period was P.E. The third years had P.E. with the second years.

When Issei was getting changed into his work out clothes, which consisted of a a-shirt and athletic shorts, when he over heard some boys talking.

"Dude, you have skinny arms. My muscles are way bigger than yours!" A boy said flexing to show off his 'toned' muscles.

"Well my abs are better, I have a six-pack!" A different boy said gesturing to his stomach.

"Hyoudou-san, who do you think is be-" The first boy started, but stopped when Issei took his shirt off.

Issei was ripped, while not like some grotesque body builders, his biceps made the first boy go into despair. His muscles weren't overtly big, but a sharp eye could tell they carried a lot of power and speed.

"Hm?" Issei said as he turned to look at the boy who talked to him, fully enjoying the look on their faces.

"N-nothing, nevermind." The boy said, as he and the others sulked around finishing getting dressed.

* * *

All the second years were hearing whispers about a new prince of Kuoh Academy. So when they got to P.E. they bombarded their seniors with questions.

The teacher blew his whistle and everyone lined up.

"OK! Today we will run two laps and then go to the weight room! Got that!?" The teacher yelled with enthusiasm.

"YES SIR!" Everyone yelled.

As everyone was running, the girls finally caught a glimpse of Issei. Needless to say the boy were jealous, and the girls were practically drooling. Even the girl devils had tints of blushes on their faces.

The perverted duo had had enough of it. They wanted to chase down Issei and beat the crap out of him. So they tried just that, until they realized how far away Issei was. Issei was at the front of the group, and by the time Matsuda and Motohama caught up with him. He finished both laps and they were completely out of breath.

They decided to show him up by lifting more than him, because despite appearance the perverted duo were the strongest kids. That idea failed miserably seeing as Issei was benching 130kg.

All the girls were fixated on Issei lifting, but Rias noticed something.

 _'If he is lifting that much a vein or two should be forced against his skin, but his knuckles aren't even turning white. He is a lot stronger than I originally thought.'_

* * *

The day ended with no further incident, and Issei was on his way home. Issei sensed someone following him, _'Fallen angel, and a devil hm?'_ Issei turned a corner and stopped walking.

Raynare turned a corner, and was shocked to see no sign of Issei. She was about to transform to find him easier when something invisible grabbed her throat. She looked to her left to see a pair of eyes shimmer into existence.

"Why are you following me?" Said a voice Raynare hoped belonged to the pair of eyes.

"Y-you were determined a threat, I was ordered to kill you. I-I was just following orders" Raynare lied through her teeth.

"And who's orders might those be?" Issei inquired with a deathly tone.

"A-Azazel-samas, he told me to kill you."

"Oh did he now?" Issei said as if he was talking to a child. Raynare attempted a nod.

"Liar" Issei said with a sing-song voice, as he fully appeared into existence.

"I'm not lying." Raynare said desperately, as Issei's grip on her throat tightened.

"Yes you are, now here's what I think you were _ordered_ to do. You were told to do recon on a potential sacred gear holder, and nothing more. But you thought if you brought the sacred gear back to Azazel he would acknowledge you. Am I right so far?" Issei said with deadly accuracy. He took her bewildered expression as a yes.

"Now herein lies the problem. I have four choices. 1, I could hand you over to the devils and they will decide your punishment. 2, I spare your life and you never bother me again. 3, I take you back to the Grigori and Azazel decides your punishment. Or 4, I kill you and be done with it. I really am inclined to option 4, but I'll be lenient and take you back to Azazel, I have buisness with him anyway."

Raynare couldn't believe it, here was this supposedly weak human that shouldn't pose a threat to anyone, was holding her life in one hand. He could decide what to do with her, she had broken orders and would never again be trusted in the Grigori and forever live a life of shame. It was either this or death.

"Now lets get going shall we?" Said Issei as he and Raynare disappeared, leaving a Koneko Toujou at a loss for what just happened.

"I have to report this to buchou."

* * *

 **Grigori Headquarters**

Azazel was working on his artificial sacred gear research, when he heard alarms going off. He immediately rushed outside to see what was going on.

"INTRUDER!" Azazel heard someone yell.

When he saw who the 'intruder' was he was dismissed all the frenzied people. Believing that nothing was wrong Azazel was relieved, that is until he heard him shout.

"AZAZEL, I want my money you owe me!" Issei yelled as he charged at Azazel, Issei knocked him to the ground.

"Wh-what money?" Azazel tried playing it off that he was innocent. Issei punched a hole into the ground slightly below Azazels family jewels that was 3 feet deep.

"I'll ask again, where's my money?" Issei said killing intent rolling off of him in waves.

"O-OH THAT MONEY! Yeah I have it right here." Azazel said as he handed Issei a manilla envelope.

"AH, thank you for that. Now, onto other business." Issei said as he gestured to Raynare, who was tied up on the ground. Azazel finally saw Raynare and stood up, switching into serious mode.

"What happened?" Azazel said.

"Your 'subordinate' said you ordered her to kill the potential sacred gear user in Kuoh, i.e. me." Issei said, glaring at Raynare.

"Thank you for not killing her, I will deal with her punishment myself. And why didn't you tell me you were back around? Minus the money, we coulda hung out and had some fun."

"I just got back yesterday, haven't even introduced myself to the devils yet." Issei said, sweeping a crimson lock out of his face.

"Ah makes sense, don't spoil your dinner by eating to early."

"That saying does not apply to this situation whatsoever." Issei said in a dead monotone. Azazel just shrugged.

"Well look at the time like I gotta get going, its a half-past freckle." Issei said looking at his bare wrist.

Issei and Azazel shared a laugh.

"See you around," Issei said.

"Yeah, you too." Azazel replied. Issei disappeared, and Azazel looked over to Raynare.

"Now, what to do with you."

* * *

Issei appeared in his bedroom and plopped down on his bed.

"I'll introduce myself to the devils tomorrow." Issei said as he slipped into his slumber.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know some of you may be mad at me for starting another story without updating my other. But this plot came to me the other day when I was reading up on the medieval times, and badda bing badda boom this is the result of it. Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Forever yours, DRAGONKINGTANNIN666**


End file.
